This invention relates to a strip of adhesive type tape. This invention also relates to a method wherein the tape strip is used to temporarily secure two tubes to one another. This invention is particularly useful in hospitals and other health care institutions to bind an intravenous tube to an intravenous catheter.
Intravenous tubes are used for feeding all manner of intravenous fluid to patients in hospitals and other health care institutions. Frequently, the intravenous fluid is vital to continuance of a patient's life. Accordingly, it is crucial that the intravenous tube remains connected to the catheter.
It happens occasionally that an intravenous tube and/or its catheter is inadvertantly withdrawn from the blood vessel to which the catheter is attached. Although a number of solutions have been profferred for obviating the accidental removal of intravenous catheters, no convenient technique is known for securing an intravenous tube to a catheter in an effective, simple way.